Fate Zero Axis Cosmos
by Striker Studios
Summary: The Holy Grail War - a Battle between seven Master and Servants - has experimented some "Alterations" and the Greater Grail has selected five diferent Servants from other Universes. Now, this new set os Servants along with their Masters must fight for the supremacy and win the holy chalice which power can gran any wishes.


**Author Notes:**

**Sups Readers of Mine…! I'm Striker and I've came here to present you a remake version of the second chapter of this story since the first version was somehow lame and with several mistakes of my parts! While the plot itself won't change (so much), this new version will bring you some new elements that will be of vital importance for the Plot of the Fic and its sequel (yes, I'm already planning to publish a sequel!).**

**Some of you may not like this version as much as the first one, however, so I can't help but express my most sincere apologize if this chapter doesn't meet your expectations. But I'll do my best to correct any error I could make while I built this particular story of mine.**

**It's fortunate that I was able to get some copies of the Light Novel's Four Volumes and downloaded them in my computer so I would be able to write this story with more details and all the lore stuff we love from this series. I mean, seriously, there are **_**way **_**too many things in the LN that were overlooked, altered and/or dismissed in the Manga and Anime.**

**Anyway, I better keep my trap shut so let's get this started! Shall We?!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Summonings and Surprises, Part 1~!**

* * *

_**(Kotomine Kirei)**_

If there a way to describe Fuyuki City's lore and historical background, most people would say that it wasn't a particularly famous place or an important city in the national scale of Japan like Tokyo or Kyoto. And those people would be right in most cases.

If you see things from a normal human's perspective though, because reality was even more shocking than fiction.

The truth was something most persons won't be able to handle, and they would be disgusted and frightened if they ever learn that this city was about to become a gruesome and bloody battlefield where the Holy Grail War will occur in a few days.

It was a terrifying thought indeed.

Seven Heroic Spirits fighting each other to death for the sake of obtaining a wish-granting device whose sole existence could only be labeled as heretic and/or blasphemous.

Well, that was Kirei's opinion in the subject and he was 100% sure magi like his teacher didn't share his point of view—it's not like he would ever express aloud his disdain at the matter though.

Speaking of his teacher… Kirei stood in Tokiomi's workshop, watching with an unnerved expression one of the many artifacts the Head of the Tohsaka possessed.

The experimental equipment in question looked very much like a black pendulum. While it didn't appear to be much of a flashy item in the eyes of a third party, Kirei knew better that this strange artifact was extremely useful for his teacher's needs when it comes to information gathering.

The bob of the pendulum contained a powerful magic jewel from the Tohsaka heirloom, and its mechanic was constructed such that the ink flowing dwon the string would moisten the jewel. Paired with another magical stone currently belonging with one of Tokiomi's spies at the Clock Tower, this weird pendulum could accomplish the same task as a mere fax.

If this stone was placed in front of a roll of paper, and one were to start writing, the matching pendulum's jewel would start to undulate, and the ink dripping down would write out perfect, error-free text on the paper roll underneath. That, in essence, was the structure's purpose.

At the moment, the jewel on the pendulum and the rock on the other side of the globe in London were undulating in sync. Through a strange, patternless and repetitive motion, the reporter's writing began to surface smoothly and accurately. Tokiomi, noticing this, picked up the paper before the ink had dried completely, and began reading it.

"—No matter how many times I look at this setup, it always gives me an impression of unreliability." Kotomine Kirei, standing guard at the side the whole time, expressed his unscrupulous sentiments.

"Oh? So you think fax is more convenient? With this method, it does not matter even if the power was out, and there would not be any breakdowns. There is also no need to worry about the report being divulged" The blue-eyed man replied with an amused expression, boasting a prideful smirk as he explained the reliability of this device. "Without relying on any new technology, we magi have, for a long time, possessed apparatus not inferior to modern tools"

Even so, to Kirei's understanding, fax could be used by anyone, and was thus more convenient. Anyone could use it—this was something Tokiomi could not comprehend. Kirei was not surprised by this though since Tokiomi bore the same outdated mentality of the legitimate magi and as such, he was very picky when it comes to his family's ancient knowledge and secret techniques.

"The newest report from Clock Tower. The 'genius' Lord El-Melloi seems to have obtained a lost relic. It seems confirmed that he will be participating. Hmph, he would make a thorny opponent indeed. It is now clear that there are five Masters including myself …"

"It really worries me to hear that there are two positions still empty, even at this juncture."

"Why, though? It simply means there are no suitable bearers for the Command Seals. When time is running out, the Grail will randomly fill the remaining slots, regardless of the quality of selected candidates. There should be two minor characters, selected for the sake of having the requisite number. There is no need to be anxious" Tokiomi retorted with optimism, not even hesitating to make his thoughts known.

Truly, this man can be too arrogant sometimes. Kirei knew that even if his teacher's right, the world was a cruel place and the priest was sure as hell that it didn't give a flying damn about Tokiomi's preconceptions and prejudge based on arrogant thoughts and overconfident.

'_Thinking about it… This Holy Grail War was nothing like Tokiomi has said to me so far. My… 'Eccentric' Servant is a testament that my teacher's Intel, theories and plans are _not_ unfathomable'_ Kirei thought with a small frown as he recalled how his attempt to summon Hassan-I-Sabbah has resulted in the surprising invocation of a completely different person.

He still can remember the day she was summoned.

* * *

_**{Flashback: Three Weeks Earlier}**_

Standing in front of the summoning circle, the ever-stoic and cold Man of Faith felt anxious.

He was nervous, and rightly so. He was about to enter a war of Magi, and even his time as an Executor had not prepared him for this. Even now, he still doesn't understand the reason why he was selected by the Grail to become a Master to begin with. But here he was with the red marks, the Command Seals, imprinted on his hand.

Three years before, the Command Seals appeared on his hand, and his father, Kotomine Risei, had taken him to see Tohsaka Tokiomi, a Magus. The Tohsaka house had long held a good relationship with the Church, and Risei knew Tokiomi's Grandfather. Tokiomi explained what the Seals are; they were proof of the Holy Grail's decision to choose a Magus as one of the seven Masters in the Holy Grail War.

In case some of you are wondering, no. It's not the legendary cup of Christ used by Jesus at the Last Supper but a wish-granting device which coincidentally has the same name. Every sixty years, the Grail would choose seven Masters to fight in a battle to the death. The winner of this contest would receive a single wish, be it selfless or selfish.

The Grail was made by the efforts of the Tohsaka, Matou (Previously knows as the Makiri), and the Einzbern houses for a single purpose: To reach Akasha, the Root of All Knowledge, the Swirl of Origin. And the Tohsaka house sought that very dream since the very beginning.

The reason Risei orchestrated a meeting between the leader of the Tohsaka and Kirei was quite simple. He wished to create an alliance with Tokiomi as Risei believes that only Tokiomi is worthy of receiving the Grail. A somewhat stupid reasoning in the Ex-Executor's opinion, his father was letting his feelings cloud his judgment but decided not to say anything.

Kirei did not have a wish so he did not mind forming an alliance with Tokiomi, and then spent the next three years training under Tohsaka's wing to become a suitable Master. And now, after three years of preparation, he stood in front of the circle of invocation and began reciting the enchantment. Though his very mind was focused on one simple question that haunted him since the very beginning.

'_Why was I chosen by the Grail? I have no desire' _He sought some answer but he really doesn't have a desire per say, just curiosity.

He shook his head to clear his mind and began the chant.

"**Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the Archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.**

**The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.**

**Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill). Shut (Fill).**

**Repeat every five times.**

**Simply, shatter once filled**

— — — — **I announce.**

**Your self is under me, my fate (doom) is in your sword.**

**In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.**

**Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.**

**You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance — — —!"**

A bright flash of light filled the room, almost knocking Kirei off his feet. When the light died, he got a good look of his Servant. Immediately, he realized something was wrong.

When he prepared the summoning circle, he used the shattered remains of the skull mask of Hassan-I-Sabbah as a catalyst for the summoning ritual. Though he wasn't sure or certain what to expect, Kirei knew that this woman was **not** "The Old man of the Mountain".

For starters, she clearly doesn't look like one of the infamous Hassan-I-Sabbah, hell, she doesn't even looked like an Assassin to begin with; She was notably shorter than him, but stood tall despite her height. She has a bow that held her blonde twin-drill tails in place and she has a pink parasol. Everything about her was obnoxiously pink, she wore a frilly lolita dress, high heel boots and she has an strangely shaped purple eye-patch covering her left eye. To top it off, her right eye was filled with enthusiasm that reminded him that of a child's.

"Bonjour, mon ami~! I'm the Servant Assassin~!" She declared with a bright and childish grin "And I ask you, are you my Master, honey~?"

Well, this surely was unexpected…

_**{Flashback: END}**_

* * *

…

To say that that was an _eventful _surprise would be the understatement of the century. And the perplexed looks he got from both his father and Tokiomi were a testament of this.

For a man who boasts of having an incredible knowledge and a incredible affinity to be a Master, Tohsaka Tokiomi realized his plans for this war so far has been dumped in the most spectacular because of this event.

Ah, the irony.

"Speaking of being careful—Kirei, nobody saw you as you entered this house, right? By appearances, we should already be public enemies"

Snapping from his thoughts, the brown-haired man looked at the slightly concerned gaze of his teacher.

In complete accordance with Tousaka Tokiomi's plan, reality had been twisted and announced. Kirei, chosen by the Grail three years ago, carefully hid the insignia on his right hand until this month, according to Tokiomi's order, before he announced the presence of the Command Seals on his hand. From that moment on, he severed his ties with Tokiomi as a contender for the Grail.

If anyone finds out about this then their 'brilliant' strategy to win the war would meet the most humiliating failure.

Kirei decided to calm his teacher's worries. "There is no need to worry. Regardless of visibility, there are no familiars or spells surveying this house. I guarantee that" He said with a reassuring tone as he straightened his posture to elaborated. "Despite my Servant's… Eccentricities. She is a reliable asset and her skills are far from being useless. Mere tricks won't affect her performance" Kirei politely reported with a bow, understanding how much of a dire situation his teacher's was

"Hm, then we won't have troubles for now on then" The blue-eyed magus sigh in relief. Admittedly, he has his doubt regarding Kirei's Servant but if his student put her abilities in such a pedestal then his worries were unnecessary. "By the way, Kirei. _Where_ is Assassin right now? Shouldn't she be with you?"

At Tokiomi's question, the normally stoic and emotionless priest stiffened slightly. "She said something about wanting to explore the city and… 'Have some fun' along the way" The brown-haired Executor confessed with a tired sigh. "Honestly, I don't even know what she is thinking most of the times. She is a wildcard, and while using a Command Spell to coerce her to listen is tempting, I think that could hinder our Master-Servant relationship" Kirei added with a bitter tone.

"Yes, I can tell…" The Head of the Tohsaka frowned at this but he accepted Kirei's apologize nonetheless. As long as Assassin can fulfill her role, she could do whatever she wanted. "She is a good scout despite her quirk so I'll let it slid for now but I hope you can control your Servant, Kirei. This operation requires extreme attention" Tokiomi said with a firm tone.

"Of course" Kirei nodded with a neutral tone, already prepared for that little lecture. "Leaving the situation with my Servant aside. I have received news from my father regarding the other Servants" The Executor added, perking his teacher's interest as he gestured at his disciple (Kirei) to elaborate. "According to my father, Lancer has already been summoned so far. His contractor is none other than Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi" Kirei informed the blue-eyed magus diligently.

Tokiomi nodded in acknowledgement. "I see… Then there are only five spots. Anything why should have to know?"

"Yes…" Kirei hesitated for a moment, not sure how to put Lancer's description in words but he brushes these thoughts off and continued. "Lancer is a particular case just like Assassin. Just like her, this Servant seems to be another oddity within the Holy Grail War. We don't much data even with the **Spirit Board** but so far we can conclude he is not an opponent to be underestimated" **(1) **He explained with a troubled as if he remembered something off about that particular subject involving this Servant.

"That could complicate our plans" The red-claded magus mused with a scowl.

"That may be so but with some time my father will be able to decipher this Servant's attributes. After all, all information concerning the Servants provided by the Administrator—my father, will always be precise" Kirei retorted without batting an eyelash.

"Yeah. But this is only a matter of timing. Eventually, familiars of other Masters will be coming and going about here, because this place and the Matou mansion, as well as Einzbern's dwelling, are already confirmed locations of Masters" Tokiomi argued with neutrality, but while his exterior was serene and unfazed by this news, on the inside he was worry.

Unlike the Three Founder Families, one advantage foreign magi had was that their place of hiding was unknown to others. Add this situation a Servant with unknown abilities and then you have the recipe for disaster.

For this reason, all families used spies for reconnaissance during the early stages of Holy Grail War. Not that Kirei distrusted Tokiomi's information network; they simply had to watch for the possibility that the remaining two mystery Masters might be concealing themselves.

"In any case we can't let this missteps discourage us. Just make sure that Assassin follows the instructions to keep an eye on the surroundings and inform me anything valuable"

"Understood" Kirei nodded at his teacher's order like a soldier.

That was the battle plan. First let Kirei's Assassin travel around, investigating thoroughly the battle stratagem of other Masters and the weaknesses of their Servants.

Once a means of certain victory was found against each enemy, Tokiomi would use his Servant to defeat each one accordingly. He would need to summon a Servant possessing great offensive abilities. Kirei never heard him mention which Heroic Spirit he had his eye on.

Well, so far the plan was working smoothly and that's enough to ease Tokiomi's concerns. "Hm… If I recall correctly, the holy relic I prepared will arrive tomorrow morning" The red-claded magus hummed with a faint smile of confident. Feeling how his morale was being renewed, he decided to share his delight with his disciple. "I found what I was looking for. The Servant I summon will certainly be advantaged against all enemies. No Heroic Spirit would stand a chance against him" Tokiomi was pleased; his face brimmed with the unrivaled confidence he had been born with. "The summoning ceremony will be held tonight. If no other Masters are spying on us, Kirei, you may be present too, along with your father."

"My father too?" The priest raised an eyebrow in confusion, not finding any purpose in bringing his father to the Tohsaka state.

"Yes. If he is successfully summoned, then our victory is assured. I would like to share this happiness with everyone"

"I see…"

Such haughty confidence was an open display of Tohsaka Tokiomi's hereditary characteristic. Kirei felt a twinge of awe and admiration at such an oversized ego. He wouldn't be surprised if Tokiomi's Servant turned out to be an equal (or even his _superior_) in terms of arrogance. Kirei's attention turned to the pendulum's jewel. The jewel's movement on the Rollin paper did not cease; it was still writing continuously.

"There seems to be more to come" The priest commented the obvious as he glanced at the artifact with a hint of curiosity.

"Yeah. Ah, an investigation regarding another matter. This isn't the newest information; it's probably regarding my request for an investigation of Einzbern's Master" The Head of the Tohsaka didn't waste time and started the imprint process to see what news he received.

Information on the Einzbern family, which had cut off all contact with the outside world, was difficult to obtain even in London's Clock Tower. But there was a lead on that Master.

"… This was something that happened nine years ago. The Einzbern, who were so proud of their bloodline's purity, suddenly found a magus from the outside to be their son-in-law" Reading the report with a troubled expression, Tokiomi rubbed his beard in contemplation. "This instigated much debate within the Association at the time, but the only one other than myself who would be able to see the truth of this matter is the old head of the Matous"

The magi of the Einzbern family, excelling only in alchemy, were unsuited to combat right from the start. This was a contributing factor to their losses in the previous **Heaven's Feel (2)** rituals. They seem to have finally lost their patience. This magus they found seems to really fit the requirements.

Browsing through the paper quickly as he talked, Tokiomi then passed the paper to Kirei. On seeing Investigation Report: _Emiya Kiritsugu_ in the title, Kirei's eyes narrowed slightly.

"This name … I've heard it somewhere before. It is said to belong to a dangerous person" Kirei mumbled in interest.

Tokiomi seemed to note this as he glanced at his disciple with an inquisitive smirk before proceeding to explain the details. "Oh? Does the Holy Church also know of this? The Magus Killer Emiya was really notorious at the time. In appearance, he did not belong to the Association, but he was in fact the killing tool of the higher-ups in the Association."

"So, in the words of the Church, he would be a sort of Executor, right?" The brown-haired priest questioned.

Tokiomi's amused smirk then _faded _at this question. Not because of the question itself but rather the nature of it.

"Worse than that in nature" He muttered with a frown. "He was a freelancing assassin who had undergone special training to kill magi. Since the only ones who understood magi most thoroughly were other magi, he used methods most incompatible with the rules of magi to kill other magi … He was the sort of man who would resort to despicable measures nonchalantly" He spat every word with disdain and indignation.

Despite the obvious hatred in Tokiomi's voice, Kirei began to gain interest in this man, Emiya Kiritsugu. He had heard rumors about him; it seems he had opposed the Holy Church in the past, and Kirei had been told to be very careful of him. Kirei began reading the information passed on to him. Most of what was recorded was an investigation regarding Emiya Kiritsugu's battle strategy—the cases of missing persons and accidents believed to be magi he killed; but mainly it was an analysis of his methodology.

Reading the report, Kirei began to understand why Tokiomi hated this man.

Ambush and assassination were only the tip of the iceberg. Planting a bomb in public, striking down an airplane with many passengers on board; blowing up entire building... The more he read, the more it was apparent to Kirei that this man's acts were far from being common crimes due their striking resemblance to terrorism. Emiya Kirirtsugu apparently has done all this unspeakable atcs for the sole sake of killing magi.

Although there was no convicting evidence, the information given painted a sufficiently convincing story. Assassin; that word was very befitting. To magi, so opposed to each other that they were constantly at each other's throats, such scenarios were common.

However, these were purely magecraft competitions, usually decided through a series of procedures that abided by certain combat regulations. By this classification, Heaven's Feel also belonged in the same category; although a war in name, it was not a chaotic death match, but was bound by a series of strict rules and regulations.

Not a single line of text could bear witness to Kiritsugu having abided by the regulations of magi in any battle.

"We magi exist outside the jurisdiction of human law to begin with, and that's all the more reason to obey strictly the rules of our own world" Tokiomi's calm voice seethed with anger. "But this despicable man, Emiya Kiritsugu, completely ignored all rules. He has no pride as a magus. Such a man is unforgivable" The brown-haired man grunted in an uncharacteristic way for a man so composed like Tohsaka Tokiomi.

Well, that's a testimony of Emiya Kiritsugu's ability to piss off magi. Kirei wasn't surprised by this in the slightly, even if he found this reaction of his teacher refreshing in a morbid way.

"What you said was … pride?"

"Yes. Surely, even this man underwent strict training as a magus. If that's the case, then he certainly has the faith to overcome and surmount difficulties. It is impossible to forget his original intent and desire, even after attaining success."

'_That's bullshit' _Kirei wanted to say this but he held his tongue.

The head of the Tohsaka couldn't be more wrong. There _are _idiots that submit themselves to brutal training without apparent intent whatsoever… Kirei was a prime example of this.

"So why did this Emiya Kiritsugu become a killing tool?"

"Probably because of money" The red-claded magus shrugged dismissively as if the subject was nothing to be surprised of. "After entering the Einzbern family, he's washed himself clean. He has already obtained enough money to not be concerned by it for the rest of his life, so that is only reasonable" He elaborated with little to no intention to continue talking about the Magus Killer if it wasn't for the sake of Kirei's education. "It should be written in the report; he did more than just assassinating. He seems to have done other stuff around the world for extra money, whenever the opportunity presented itself"

It was as Tokiomi said. Near the end of the report, recorded along with other magi-related incidents, there were lots of other experiences related to Emiya Kiritsugu. So that was how it is; most of the conflicts going on around the world could be traced to Kiritsugu. No mere killing tool, he also did a lot of work as a mercenary.

Doing so many gruesome task with no apparent goal save for killing or accomplishing a mission.

A person so cold that induced fear due his lack of emotion in the human sense.

That kind of person who couldn't be comprehended by others was a paradoxical existence… Just like _Kirei_.

"… This document… Can I borrow it to read in detail?"

It was in that moment that Kotomine Kirei's interest for Emiya Kiritsugu bloomed.

* * *

_**{Meanwhile—Miyama Town's Streets}**_

_**(?)**_

The life a magus was a concept most people couldn't comprehend since they live for the sake of their research, using every tool in their disposition to achieve the desire of reaching the Root of All Things, the Swirl of Origin, Akasha.

Either by perfecting certain techniques or honing their abilities and passing them down through countless generations, Magi were beings that craved for the knowledge that dwells beyond this World.

Of course, the mystery and wonders of magecraft can't be fully grasped with the accumulated knowledge of a single generation, therefore the magi families always make sure to ensure to inherit its knowledge, techniques, resources and power to the next that will come later. Thus the creation of the Magic Crests, the crystallization of your ancestors' achievements and their powers and accumulated wisdom increase the older they become through a seemingly never-ending process of research each generation past down to their heirs.

The older your family is, the more power you it seems.

Nonetheless, things can go to the south at any moment considering how amoral the magi are when it comes to casting aside all emotional ties for the sake of their research. After all, knowledge comes in many shapes and forms, from the noblest work to the most disgusting and despicable labor—that doesn't mean _all _magi in the World are _that_ callous and selfish, mind you.

To be a magus, one must be always prepared for the worst, steeling their senses and suppressing all emotions in order to fulfill their goals. The Moonlit World was a cruel world indeed, and most (if not all) magi knew this even before learning magecraft from their parents and teachers.

And the Holy Grail War was one of those example of how amoral can be the magi. Being contest where the participants are magi who fight each other for the sake of accomplishing their wishes, while something very human in nature, it's a lot more complex than one may think once you have some grasp of human and magi psychology and the methods they employ.

Those were the thoughts of a very particular person as he walked through the street, staring at the clear sky with a troubled look. "Killing others without a second though, not caring about what their actions may unleash upon the world, for the sake of a wish-granting device may worth the effort but still…! It's a power that could shatter the very foundations both of the Human and Moonlit Worlds. I mean, seriously! I bet no one has ever tried to check the status of the Greater Grail just to make sure it's not damage or if its structure isn't compromised" He sighed tiredly and shook his head.

The weirdest part was not his expression but rather his _age_—and the person questioning all magi's goal but a six-years-old kid with below average age and a frail body.

The boy has blonde hair and a pair of slit-pupil blue eyes, his skin was pale and his body has a more delicate built, being mostly slender and with little muscle on it—not to the point of appearing malnourished of course, but still more leaner than the average children. His clothes consisted in a sea-blue short-sleeved shirt with some sort of a Nordic rune and a black hoodie along with dark-grey pants and silver sneakers. And on top of that, the kid didn't have the looks of a Japanese boy but his appearance was more akin to a person of European origins. Perhaps he has Germanic or Norman or even Scandinavian blood mixed…? It was difficult to say.

Well, leaving his foreign-like features asides, he was like any kid in the eyes of the inhabits of the city, which made more than one to raise an eyebrow and being a bit unnerved at seeming such a small and frail-looking kid alone at the streets considering there were cases of murders across the city.

Taking this into account, one may wonder _why _no one tried to bring him to his home to begin with…

"Having to cast hypnosis every single time a person tries to pester me is annoying"

But this kid happens to be a practitioner of magecraft himself. In fact, he was a member of a young magi family which resides in Fuyuki, consisting only in himself and his mother.

Looking up at the building, the red-eyed kid spotted his destination at the top of the hill. It was a large Western-themed mansion that was also the headquarters as well as the home of the **Second Owner (3)** of the city, the Tohsaka Manor.

"…I have to travel from Shinto all the way at foot pace. Why Mom didn't deliver the tribute for Mr. Tokiomi herself? Oh right. Because she is a slave trader…!" The blonde kid made a rather cute pout as he recalled the long walk he had to get just to reach the manor.

As the Second Owner of the land, the Tohsaka held special privileges among other magi. Being the ones who are in charge of the city's management and as well as holding the highest authority, any foreign magus has to meet certain requirements so they can be allowed to live in the territory, and one of those things were the mother-fucking taxes(!).

If you want to work in your magecraft in the land of other magus, first you need to pay otherwise you would be labeled as a usurper and the authorities will punish you greatly. And no same man or woman would want to deal with the Mage's Association's agents.

"At least I have the chance to see Mr. Tokiomi and Ms. Aoi… As well as Rin" He said with a small hint of fondness as he resumed his walk.

* * *

_**{Fuyuki's Outskirts—Late Night}**_

_**(Waver Velvet)**_

He was by all intents and purposes a rare gem among the magi in the Clock Tower. Being able to be accepted in the Mage's Association even when he was mostly self-taught is a testimony of his perseverance and skill.

Naturally, Waver thought that he would've been awarded and praised by his magus peers in the Clock Tower since it's the most natural outcome. His achievements and diligence as a magus were impressive feats despite his humble origins.

Sadly though, reality came to bite him in the ass faster than Barthomeloi Lorelei could shout "Zelretch!".

Being a member of an elitist organization where most persons boast from having ancient linage is not something amusing when most of your so-called "colleagues" and "comrades" look down at those who come from new families.

As a magus, he was neither born of famous lineage, nor lucky enough to have met a good master. In truth, the magus lineage of the Velvets only stretched three generations. Waver's Crest concentration and Magic Circuit quantity paled in comparison to those from well-established magi families. With each generation, the number of Magic Circuits and concentration of Crests constantly increased and expanded.

In Clock Tower, many of the students who had received scholarships came from families with more than six generations of pure magi blood.

The wonders of magecraft could not be taught to completion within one generation. The results of a lifetime's research by the parents are passed on to their children; only in this way could magecraft become increasingly refined. For this reason, those with a longer magus lineage tended to have stronger prana.

Furthermore, although the quantity of a magi's Magic Circuits were already determined at birth, there were some ancestral magi families that deliberately contrived to increase the amount of Magic Circuits in their offspring, hoping to distance themselves from newer Magi families. Advantages within the world of magecraft could then be predetermined even before birth. This was a commonly accepted point of view.

Waver, however, didn't share this opinion. He thought that even the most powerful "noble" in the Clock Tower could be beaten by a mere "commoner" by building experience, deep understanding and skilled usage of magecraft. That always has been his opinion.

He believed himself to be an excellent example of that, and strove to show off his abilities.

But reality was too cruel for such an ideal.

Students who boasted about their ancestral bloodline, and students who endlessly pursued and flattered these students from ancestral bloodlines—they comprised the mainstay of Clock Tower, and determined its workings.

The lecturers were no exception, expectant only of students from famous lineages. To a pauper-researcher like Waver, they were reluctant even to let him into the library to browse its tomes, let alone teach him magecraft.

To expose the Magus Association's corrupt system, Waver wrote an exposition. It was titled _"An Inquiry of Magecraft's Path In the New Century"_, the result of three years of conceptualization and a year's writing. Viciously attacking traditional views, the painstakingly written exposition showed clear and intense thought, without a single flaw. If seen by the Inquisitors, it would definitely cause much unrest.

But—the lecturer from the Department of Eulyphis tossed it out after casually reading through it just once.

His name was Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. He was the heir of the Archibald family with a magus lineage nine generations long, a popular man whom everyone addressed as Lord El-Melloi—or rather Lord _Asshole-Melloi_ in Waver's opinion since that man was insufferable and a haughty tyrant with an ego of the same size as the Grand Canyon.

Engaged to the daughter of the principal; a lecturer at such a young age; he was the best of the best. He was also representative of the authority that Waver despised.

"_A man given to delusions, such as you, is not suited to research, Waver"_

Not only did his condescending and bigoted teacher dismiss the thesis but he then proceeded to tear it up and humiliate him _IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE CLASS!_ He called his exposition of gathered wisdom mere delusion on top of that!

Obviously, the young magus didn't take this well.

Not. At. All.

The arbitrary system of the Clock Tower, which was mostly controlled by persons who were just like Kayneth, brushed him off as if he was just a street rat not worthy enough of gram of respect. But not a single person sympathized with Waver's frustration. The Mage's Association was—from Waver's point of view—already corrupt to the core.

As such, Waver felt the incommensurable need to prove that his theory was right and (_finally!_) get the respect he longed for.

And the perfect chance came when Waver heard a rumor. It was whispered that the reputed Lord El-Melloi, in the hope of adding another entry to his resume for vanity's sake, had decided to join a nearby magecraft competition in the far East.

This competition was the Heaven's Feel, also knows the Holy Grail War by most people in the Moonlit World.

After a little research from his part, Waver got the details of what it consisted this competition of magecraft.

And man, he got mesmerized and delighted with what he found out!

Seven Magi individually invoke forth Heroic Spirits, using them as familiars with the authority invested to them by the all mighty "Command Spell" bestowed by the "Holy Grail", thus becoming Master, and then they have a death match against each other and last Master-Servant team will have a unparalleled reward beyond imagination—the Holy Grail itself, an omnipotent _wish-grating_ device that could bring you anything you could ever desire!

And the best part…! The competition relied purely on you sheer skill and cunningness so it was a fair method to judge which one out of the seven magi was the best of the best. Heck, even becoming a Master was a feat nobody could dismiss!

_Finally, a chance to prove himself!_ Those were his thoughts.

With a resolution forged with fire and steel, he decided to prove to all the arrogant bastards of the Clock Tower that he, Waver Velvet, was not someone to be underestimated by any means. If he could survive the War then he could gain respect _and_ admiration, which could become worship if he somehow managed to _win_ all along.

The only problem though, was that he didn't have a catalyst to summon a Servant… How did he solve that problem?

Simple, he stole it from Kayneth under his very nose and traveled to the land of the Rising Sun! Who would have thought that something so silly as financial negligence could bring such an outcome!

That's how Waver Velvet, a mere magus from a third-generation family, joined the Holy Grail War. He has been studying and practicing his magecraft before and_ after_ arriving in Fuyuki City last night.

With a powerful relic in his hands and possessing great ability as a magus, how could the Grail turn a blind eye to someone like that? Indeed, the patterns of the three-fold Command Seals had materialized clearly on Waver's right hand last night—proof of a Master who could summon a Servant.

Other thing that went smoothly during the whole ordeal was Waver's perfect infiltration in the city since Fuyuki saw a lot of tourists from other places. Thanks to that, Waver's appearance, though obviously different from that of a Japanese guy, did not attract too much attention.

Though he has to reluctantly admit it, Japan's culture was rather interesting if he is being honest with himself, especially those anime things, but he will not say it aloud because; A) He preferred western culture and; B) He is still a _prideful_ _western_ man (And magus) himself.

He had cast a spell on the old couple, who lived alone all this time, making them think that Waver was their grandson who had returned from studying abroad.

Glen and Martha Mackenzie had migrated to Japan from Canada more than twenty years ago, but their son could not get used to the Japanese lifestyle and decided to go back, starting a family in his home country instead.

The grandson, raised in Japan until the age of ten, had also gone back. Not a single letter was sent, and they never visited again. Ten years had passed in this manner. The above information was obtained by Waver from the old couple through hypnosis.

He had used the fake identity to live comfortably with great success. Also, he had no need to pay hotel rates; it was killing two birds with one stone. Things worked out perfectly and Waver began to admire his ability to adapt.

This night he was going to summon his Servant using the catalyst! He made the summoning circle using chicken's blood – which was kind of gross since those damned bird were ferocious when their live were on the edge – and put the catalyst on the center of the circle.

Also, he decided to do the summoning ritual on the woods since it was better due to the isolation and because he found a leyline on there so he could use its prana to use the summoning without worrying about overcharging his Magic Circuits (Which would be pitiful to see).

It seems like Lady Luck was finally smiling at the young magus Waver Velvet… However, Lady Luck was well-known for being a bitch sometimes! That was his miscalculation.

Waver realized this the moment a total stranger appeared in front of him before he could even start the summoning ritual.

"Yo!" A tall young adult waved his hand at Waver, sporting a carefree smile and an easy-going expression.

"Huh?" The dark-haired couldn't help but widen his eyes in shock. _'How the hell did this man is here?! I'm pretty sure the Bounded Field I created is working well-enough!' _The young man thought with a frantic look as he analyzed the man with a calculative yet nervous gaze.

He was a tall man with cobalt-blue eyes and long wavy silver (or perhaps platinum-blonde?) hair past his shoulders; his body was muscular and toned. He wore a black leather jacket with a white short-sleeved T-shirt, black pants and dark brown boots stained with some dirt.

"It's a lovely night, don't you think?" The silver-haired man said nonchalantly, sighing and letting out a calm breath. "This pure, pollution-free air brings me some good memories" He trailed off, looking at the green forest with a soft grin.

"W-Who are you?!" Waver voiced his thought immediately, evidently unnerved by the man's sudden appearance.

The dark-haired guy's rude reply made the silver-haired man stop and blink before chuckling softly. "Now, now. I ain't here to cause troubles to you pal. I was merely taking a small walk in the outskirts when I found you here, honest" He said while holding his arms with a jesting smirk.

'_He must be a civilian then… Ugh! Why did this has to happen now of all times?' _Waver grunted in his mind and he sighed tiredly. He couldn't sense a trace of prana coming from this man so he assumed he was only an innocent bystander.

"But I have to say, though. Finding a Master about to do a summoning ritual was the last thing I expected"

'_Wait what?!' _Instantly, an alarm ringed in the young magus head as he snapped and looked at the mysterious man with shock and fear. _'Please, don't tell me he—!'_

"One of the other seven Master?" The blue-eyed man finished with a carefree smirk as he winked playfully. "That's what you were thinking, right?"

"**GANDR!"**

_BANG!_

Waver reacted out of instinct, remember his lessons at the Self-Defense classes back at the Clock Tower, and shoot a barrage of Gandr shots in order to incapacitate the man.

Originally a simple runic spell whose purpose was to set a curse of "illness" in the target, Gandr was possible an ill-suited spell to cast in a frontal fight since it lacked any raw power to cause immediate effect on the enemy.

However—! There was a variation of this spell that has the same amount of firepower as a bullet. This was the Finn shots. It was a more powerful and useful form of the Gandr that was created by Finnish families long time ago, hence its name.

"Well, that was rude…"

Nevertheless, against more skilled and experienced opponents, this kind of attack will only work if the targets have their guard down. And, surely enough, the silver-haired man was not a pushover since he simply tilted his head to avoid the magic projectile with ease.

"Tsk! I'm not done yet!" Waver didn't let this to overwhelm him as he took a sole gem from his pocket and tossed it at the man, creating a blinding flash of light that allowed the young magus to escape and hide.

"Hoh? Look at that…! It seems you have a backbone!" The blue-eyed man, completely unfazed, mused with a toothy grin, delighted with the sudden events as he clapped his hands with approval. "Very good! Indeed, you reaction time and course of action are impressive for a newbie!" He said while laughing, not daring to move from his place.

While the mysterious man was snickering like a jest, Waver took his time to analyze his surrounding from a large rock he was using as hiding spots. _'This has to be the worst possible scenario! How come a _MASTER _knew where I was?!'_ The dark-haired young man groaned in frustration, trying to figure out what went from but before he could ponder in this subject, a more horrifying revelation hit his mind hard._ 'Hold on! A better question would be if he brought his Servant with him!' _He shouted in fright at the mere thought of having to face a Master-Servant team all by himself.

He was not naïve or narrow-minded, Waver knew that he would've to face a Master and their Servant sooner or later… BUT HE DIDN'T KNOW IT WOULD BE SO _SOON!_

Sure, the student of the Clock Tower was not as harmless as he appeared to be, but physical confrontation was not his forte. He would rather have some backup to deal with the enemy while he focuses on the tactics, strategies and other intellectual-demanding tasks!

"No, wait… Calm down. Since his Servant hasn't tried to gut me, that would mean he is in the same situation like me. Therefore he has no Servant to command!" He muttered in a hopeful whisper as he took a quick glance of the man, who remained in the very same spot looking at all direction with a lazy grin. "And on top of that, he seems to underestimate my combat prowess… Hm. I can use that on my advantage but first I need to secure the catalyst and escape from here without being detected" Already forming a plan on his head, Waver Velvet took a deep breath to steel himself.

This is what he wanted. A contest of skill where he could show what he was made of! And he will be damned if he let some shady-looking magus to beat him, a proud student of the Clock—

"Here is a small tip, kid. You should be more aware of your own surroundings and don't waste your time overthinking things, you would die otherwise"

_CRACK!_

…Tower?

Waver's ramblings suddenly stop when the rock where he was hiding cracked and then lifted from the ground, reaped from the earth as the mysterious man used his bare hand to move the great rock as if it was lighter than a feather, holding it above his head with little to no real effort.

"Huh?" That's Waver reply.

In respond, the man _grinned_.

"Not so cool now, huh?" The silver-haired man taunted the stunned young magus with a sly smirk as he rudely dropped the rock to the ground. "Don't even think about using your magecraft to escape though, I'd be forced to use the force to bring you down and… Well, I think I don't need to explain further" He said with a neutral tone.

"I…"

Before Waver could even formulate a single sentence, the man lifted his hand to stop him. "You must have a lot of question, I know… Perhaps you are wondering if I'm here to kill you!" He said with a hum as he looked at the dark-haired guy with a calculative gaze, rubbing his chin in contemplation. And sure enough, the moment he mentioned the 'K' word, Waver let out a very (un)manly 'Eep!', causing the man to chuckle. "Hey, hey! Chill out! I ain't here to do something so gruesome to someone so young! That's not my style anyway!"

"W-Well, I bet to differ! You showed up out of blue and tried to kill me!" The young magus shot back franticly.

"Hah? What are you talking about, you shrimp?!" Now the man looked perplexed at the outburst. "I merely greeted you, if anything you were the one who attacked first!" He shouted with an indignant look.

"What else did you expect?! We are both Masters participating in a _death match_ where the losers will die by the hands of the winner! Heck, what you did at interrupting my summoning ritual further proves my point since no magi in their right mind wouldn't waste the opportunity to get rid of a potential threat sooner!" Finding the courage to reply, Waver rose from the ground and glare at the silver-haired man with a scowl.

"Well, that may be true but that _only applies _if I consider you a threat. And you don't meet the requirements so deal with it, shorty" The silver-haired man remarked with a smirk, folding his arm while snickering humorously.

"Why you…!"

"Now, now. I already say I'm not here to cause troubles, don't need to get so worked up"

"Ghu…!" Waver clenched his teeth in frustration at this man's antics. What kind of moronic delusion was he trying to pull?! It's obvious that he came here to kill him or at least incapacitate him, not like he was gonna allow that but still! "Just get this over already and tell me what you want?" He growled with a frown.

"Huh! What a blunt statement for a little brat!" The blue-eyed man laughed a bit, much to Waver's dismay, before he composed himself with a few coughs. "Anyway, you are correct to assume I didn't come without an ulterior motive" He revealed, taking a 180 as a serious gaze fell on the young magus while the air grew cold. "I'm a Freelancer employed by a _very_ rich man and my task is to secure the Grail. Obviously, that means I have to deal with the other participants and most likely I'd have to kill them… Like you"

Now Waver felt a cold shiver running through his spine as the man's blue orbs pierced his very soul with a cold and emotionless glare. In less than a second, the young magus also perceived a change in the temperature as golden whirlwind suddenly burst from the man's body.

'_W-What's with this crazy amount of prana?! There is no way this man is an ordinary freelancer!' _Waver took a step back out of instinct, every cell of his body yelled at him to run away.

All magi have the ability to detect prana and perceive changes in the flow of magical energy to various degrees, some of them more easily than others, so it's not strange for them to felt certain attraction or repulsion when they face a huge amount of magical energy… And this man has _vast _mana reserves that could even dwarfs most people easily.

"I think both of us knows what will happen now" The silver-haired man muttered with a low yet audible tone devoid of emotions as he move forward, imprinting his boots' marks on the surface of the earth with each step, making the dark-haired magus to gulp. "I'll make you a quick question though, your destiny will be decided according to your answer" He added with a neutral tone.

"A-And that's it…?" Waver stuttered with a pale face, expecting to hear something like information concerning the other magi or hand his relic to the man. There were a lot of possibilities in regards of this meeting's outcome, and sadly for Waver, most of those scenarios concluded with his death.

However, the next thing this mysterious man said shattered his perspective and shook his entire being like a diamond-crushing punch.

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO MAKE AN ALLIANCE?!" The man shouted with a childish expression, his dreadful aura dispelled as he invaded Waver's personal space with a toothy grin.

"… Eh?"

Waver blinked once. The Twice… And _trice_! His mind was still trying to process what the silver-haired man just said seconds ago.

"I said if you would want to make an alliance with me. Come on, kid, I know you aren't deaf!" The blue-eyed individual repeated without losing his grin. "What do you say?!"

Waver Velvet, in all his great wisdom, could only say one thing.

"… HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH?!"

…

To say that this meeting was an odd one would be an understanding.

* * *

_**{Midnight—Matou Manor}**_

_**(Matou Kariya)**_

One has to say it, the mental strength showcased by the man known as Matou Kariya wasn't anything to sniff at. Being able to bear such an unimaginable pain through his _whole _body would kill any lesser man, but then again he still was human and therefore his physical body has its limits.

Within three months, all his hair had turned white. His skin was covered with emerging lesions, interspersed with regions devoid of the rosy tone of living flesh; these turned instead into a sepulchral shade of earthen gray.

The poison named "prana" was circulating in his veins, sprawling beneath his semi-transparent flesh, as though his torso was harboring a crawling mess of inky black cracks. In this manner, his body collapsed more rapidly than he could ever imagine.

The impact was particularly severe on the left side of his body and its accompanying nerves, such that at one point his left wrist and ankle were completely paralyzed. Temporary rehabilitation got them working again, but the left hand still reacted slower than the right, and a quicker stride would result in a dragging left foot.

Palpitations arising from his irregular pulse were a regular occurrence. He could not take solid food; intravenous glucose injections were used as a substitute instead.

To modern medicine, it was amazing that a creature in his state could continue living and functioning. Although Kariya could still stand and walk, it was, somewhat ironically, a gift granted to him by the prana that he as a magus had bought in exchange for his life.

The Crest worms invading Kariya's flesh had already grown into a form that could imitate the function of Magic Circuits. To preserve the life of their decaying possessor, they now acted out their role desperately. His progress had exceeded Matou Zouken's expectations. The Command Seals showed up distinctly on his right hand; the Holy Grail had accepted him as the Matou's representative.

Based on Zouken's estimations, Kariya had about a month left to live. For Kariya, this was enough. Heaven's Feel had entered its countdown. If all seven Servants were summoned, the war may even begin tomorrow. From past experience, the war should last for about two weeks, ending sometime before Kariya's death.

But activating his Magic Circuits would incite the Crest worms. The burden placed on his body would far exceed what the other magi experienced. In the worst case scenario, the Crest worms would devour their host before the war ended. Kariya did not only have to fight against the other six Masters; one could say his greatest enemies were the creatures hosted within him.

To say that he was worms' food would be an understatement, and the most hilarious part was that he _needed _those disgusting familiar to use his magecraft. That and he would surely die if he tries to remove the worms forcefully.

He was fully aware of the irony.

Then again, as a man with a mission, he would take any kind of pain, no matter how excruciatingly painful it was, to see it through. All for the sake of a young girl named Sakura.

One of two daughters to Tohsaka Tokiomi, it would not do to have the two quarrel over the succession to their lineage which, according to Magus Tradition, would only go to one heir. It was then Tokiomi decided to give Sakura to the Matou family, even if he was aware of their methods, so that Rin would become the sole heir. In his mind, his youngest would earn a chance to shine, an opportunity to become a prominent magus in her own right under Zouken Matou's tutelage.

In truth, despite the icy exterior of Tokiomi, he had Sakura's best interests in heart.

…

Unfortunately, though, Kariya did not see it that way.

No, to him, what Tokiomi did was simply unforgivable. He just gave his own daughter, his own flesh and blood, away to another family, his family, knowing full well what would happen to her. And for what? Family pride? This was what he hated about being born to a Magus family in the first place. This was what he truly despised.

And he saw only one way out of it. He agreed to represent the Matou family in the coming Grail War, ingesting the crest worm into his body, ravaging and disfiguring him horribly. All for a bargain with old bastard: He wins, Sakura gets to go home to her own family.

It was a long shot, but it was the only shot he had.

So here he was, in the dark and damp basement of the Matou Manor, seeking to summon the Servant Berserker for the war.

"Well Kariya, color me I'm impressed. The Holy Grail truly recognized you as a Master. It would appear you have some talent after all," Zouken Matou spoke as he looked down on his 'son', a creepy grin on his face.

"However, I'd only give you a month before the worms completely kill you"

Kariya Matou was silent. His white hair stood out despite his obvious youth, and the left side of face and body pulsed with the worms inside of him.

He would rescue Sakura from this hell, before her young, kind soul was broken beyond repair. He just had to win the damned Grail. Then he could help her recover, and she, him, her sister Rin, and their mother and his love Aoi, could play in the park like they used to visit.

—In a time where everything was simple.

Even if he only had a month to live after the War, he would live it to the fullest.

"A month's more than enough time," Kariya gritted his teeth as he spoke. Damn these worms and its master.

Zouken simply chuckled at that statement "Very well, then let begin"

Kariya stood in front of the circle, clenched his fists, and began the chant.

_**"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.**_

_**The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.**_

_**Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).**_

_**Repeat every five times.**_

_**Simply, shatter once filled.**_

_― ― ― ― **I announce!**_

_**Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword.**_

_**In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.**_

_**Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.**_

So far this was the usual chant most magi used to summon forth the Servant from the Throne of Heroes. It was a standard spell who all participant Masters learn and those divine words of mystery were unchanged even after almost two hundreds of years since the foundation of the Holy Grail War.

However, alterations and variations of this simple chant can be done by using specific words that are bonded with a specific Class Container **(3)**. However, despite the overwhelming advantage this revelation should have, there only _two _variations known so far.

What is worst, they were limited to the Assassin Class Servants and also…

_—**Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos.**_

_**Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am he who commands these chains!"**_

Adding the forbidden, alien ingredient in the summoning incantations, Kariya included the two incantation lines that would rob the summoned Heroic Spirit of its sanity and demote it to a Berserker.

Kariya was different from the other magi; his Magic Circuits were other organisms living within him as parasites. The anguish that came from inciting them and activating his Circuits was incomparable to what the other magi faced. As he chanted the incantations, his limbs twitched in spasms, and blood seeped out from his burst capillaries. Sanguine tears flowed from the remaining intact eye on the right and dripped down his cheek. Kariya did not grow lax in his concentration. By thinking about his duty, he found the courage not to shrink away.

_**You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ― ― ―!**_

There was a flash of light, and then— they saw him.

From the Magic Circle came the shape of a fairly tall young man in his early twenties with jet black hair that had a streak of silver crossing it, like the moon shining in a pitch black sky. Muscles, not overtly grown like drug users, but a muscular yet lithe one, a body who took pride in both strength and maneuverability. And ever-changing eyes that swapped between a healthy kelp green and an ocean blue so deep that the only thing comparable would be the recondite hidden in the sea that Humanity has never reached. He was dressed in bronze-like metal armor, too perfect in its design to be anything matching copper or bronze, where it fit perfectly to his nimble frame.

"I ask of you. Are you my Master?" Despite his youth, this man was clearly a powerful Servant if his tone was any indication, and his parameters were high enough to match any other Servant in this Holy Grail War.

Kariya was surprised. If this was truly Berserker, then why was he able to speak? Still, he found it in him to answer. "Yes" He said with a firm voice.

"Then the contract is complete?" Berserker(?) said with a nod before looking around at the place he was summoned and scowled in annoyance. "What's this place, a worm room? Seriously, Master. Though I wasn't a mage in life, even I know it would be impolite for anyone to bring guesses in such a disgusting place" The black-haired man brushed his hair with a snarky tone, obviously disgusted by the creatures in the room.

"…" On one hand, Kariya couldn't agree more with his Servant's statement but he couldn't voice his thoughts on the matter considering his complicate situation.

On the other hand…! He was still shocked for having summoned such an unlikely Berserker that apparently retained most (if not all) of his sanity. Naturally, he couldn't find the words to express his mixture of feelings in that regard.

"Well, if we're gonna fight alongside each other, I would like to introduce myself" Berserker's voice made Kariya snap from his thoughts and look at the man with a confused look. "My True Name, that is" The dark-haired man cleared with a roll of his eyes.

"Ah, well. I'm Matou Kariya"

"Nice to meet you! My name is Perseus but everyone back at home call me Percy, and quite frankly I'd prefer if you use that name" The Servant replied with a carefree smile as he folded his arms nonchalantly, not bothered by the fact that he just dropped at bomb on his hosts.

'_Perseus?! As in the legendary Greek Hero that slew the Gorgon?!' _Kariya widened his eyes in shock. He knew his Servant must be of Mediterranean origins but he didn't thought it was one of the most famous heroes from Greece!

No, in fact. _How_ in the seven circles of Hell did he summon a _Greek _hero when he used a catalyst of _Britannic _origins?! That made no sense! He wanted to ponder further but suddenly, he broke down into a coughing fit.

And in an instant, Berserker was by his side, patting him on the back. "Are you alright, Master?" He had a worried expression on his face. Kariya couldn't blame him though, he looked like shit.

Zouken finally spoke, "Well Kariya, it appears you have indeed summoned a Berserker. And an interesting case, on top of that! Just remember, give me the Grail, and Sakura is yours. Though I wouldn't put too much stock in someone like you" He snickered with a mocking tone full of condescendence.

Kariya just glared at the life-sucking monster knows as Matou Zouken. He was about to said something to the despicable old man but his Servant didn't allow him to even pronounce a single word.

_SWWOOSH—BAAAAAAM!_

Faster than anyone could react, Berserker was right in front of Zouken and slashes him in half with his sword. The mere impact of the blade cracked the cement floor and destroyed all worm hiding in the basement with a gust of winds shredding everything. Not only that, the strength behind the blow created a small tremor on the entire manor's structure.

This was the proof of how strong this man was.

But even after receiving such an impact, Zouken's body crumbled into its individual worms and moved away, quickly reforming after he was out of range. And now he had a scowl on his face mixed with a slightly stunned look.

However, despite this powerful strike, Zouken recovered in an abnormal high speed thanks to his healing abilities. Though he seemed stunned by the Servant's actions and sheer strength, and the Head of the Matou was also slightly _frightened _by the Servant on top of that.

"Tsk! Another immortal monster… Seriously, if I didn't know any better I would even say this is some lazy writing. It seems like these guys just pops every-single-time I'm on a quest" The 'Mad' Servant grunted with mixed annoyance and disgust for the sight of this gruesome form of regeneration but he paid no mind as he prepared to rush forward for a second strike, but in that moment Kariya cried out.

"Stop, Berserker! Let him be!" The weakened man shouted. The Servant turned to look at him with an incredulous expression as if he was saying: 'Are you serious?'

"Let's go. Staying here any longer would be useless" Kariya stated bitterly as he head back to the exit with his Servant. As much as he wanted to see Zouken dead, he knew that he still needed to be alive. Though to be honest, seeing the old blood-sucker momentarily losing his cool was an amusing sight.

Well, at least he got a fortunate surprise with his new Servant display of strength. At least in that area, Kariya was full confident Berserker was probably the strongest among the seven Servants, and his speed was top-notch on top of that. Not to mention he was a seemingly _sane _Berserker, meaning he should be able to think things through and help him develop a good strategy.

Maybe, just _maybe_, he could win this Holy Grail War after all.

* * *

← **To Be Continued**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Ok, that's all for now folks! I hope you liked this new version since I have to read **_**a lot **_**of the supplementary materials, the TvTropes website and the friggin' Light Novel just to make a more detailed chapter.**

**Now, leaving my headaches aside, I would like to make a quick resume of what you saw here!**

**Not only the Holy Grail War has yet to (truly) start but the Servants are completely different from the ones we saw in Fate/Zero. But since this story was inspired works like [Fate Zero Sanity], [FateZero Hour] and other crossover, it's to be expected!**

**The Servants we have seen so far are:**

**Assassin: Nui Harime(!) from Kill la Kill series**

**Berserker(!): Perseus "Percy" the motherfucking Jackson from Percy Jack and the Olimpians series.**

**And on the side note we already got a Lancer, but their identity is still a mystery… But if even someone like **_**Kirei **_**is wary of this person then surely you can expect one heck of a battle if you engage a fight with this person.**

**Nonetheless, I bet some of you already figured out who is this person if you have seen the first (and only) chapters of the predecessor version of this fic. It's not like I would change a lot of things though, I'm merely re-uploading the chapter to make them a more detailed theme and context (as I said at the beginning of the chapter).**

**Now, let's go to more academic subject of Fate Lore to end with this (not-so) short author note**

**(1) The Spirit Board is a special magical item that the Supervisor of the Holy Grail War has at their disposition. It has the ability to display the attributes of Heroic Spirits summoned by the Grail, making it an invaluable asset. The number and class of appearing Servants, no matter where they were summoned, would definitely be displayed on the Spirit Board, to grant the supervisor better control of the situation. However, it has its limits as it can't show you the identity of the Masters.**

**(2) The Heaven's Feel is basically the original name for the Holy Grail War before the Holy Church got involved when they saw the similarities between the Wish-Granting device the Three Founding Families build and the holy chalice from Jesus' last supper. They actually thought it was the **_**same **_**grail and… Well, you know what happened. The Holy Church realized it wasn't the **_**true **_**Holy Grail but seeing how dangerous it was, the higher ups decided to act as mediators to make sure no one with ulterior motives would ever laid their hands on the "omnipotent" relic.**

**(3) Those referred as the "Second Owner(s)" are the ones who are in charge of the administration and ownership of the Spiritual Lands they were bestowed. In a sense, it's like being the owner of a city (technically speaking) and therefore the magus has certain privileges and **_**lots **_**of resources. At their prime, the Tohsaka clan has several people working for them and so many resources that something like hiring spymasters and being able to collect ancient treasures like a Servant's Catalyst wouldn't be so complicated… Buuut! Kirei and his poor administration came shortly after the Holy Grail War to take the lead and, as you must know, Rin's fortune shrank to a substantial degree…!**

***EDIT***

**Well, with all this said. I bid you farewell my friends! And, in the legendary words of Atlas: "Reviews, pretty please!"**


End file.
